


Chained Souls

by Lepakshi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepakshi/pseuds/Lepakshi
Summary: When Jason crash-lands at Camp-Half Blood, a series of events take place which lead him to San Francisco, where he sees Reyna and mistakes her for his sister.(happens at the beginning of Lost Hero)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartofinkandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofinkandfire/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER : The characters belong to Rick Riordan.
> 
> P.S.: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Please excuse me if it's not up to the mark.

“He needs to go straight to Chiron,” Annabeth decided. “Mitchell, would you—”  
“Oh, let me, please…..” Drew laced her arm through Jason’s. “This way, sweetie. I’ll introduce you to our director. He’s … an interesting guy.” She flashed Piper a smug look and began to lead Jason toward the big blue house on the hill.  
“For heavens’ sake, Drew, quit it will you? He just got here. Leave him be!” said Annabeth exasperated.  
“Fine!” Drew snapped. Then turning to Jason, she added, “I’ll see you later, luv”, gave him a wink, and trotted off.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. The crowd slowly began to disperse.  
“Mitchell, would you show Piper and Leo around? I think I’ll take Jason to Chiron myself,” she said.  
“Yes. Come along, you two,” said Mitchell heading for the cabins.  
“See ya,” waved Leo as he and Piper began to follow Mitchell.  
Annabeth sighed. She wasn’t in the mood for any of this. She just wanted to be left alone. Her mind was constantly on Percy since he had gone missing. But as camp leader, she had her duties and responsibilities. She couldn’t just abandon them, sit in her cabin, shut the world out and think about him all day. Being completely clueless about his whereabouts even after trying so much, made her worried sick. She had no choice but to wait. And hope. Hope for the best.  
“Come on, Jason,” she said leading him toward the big blue house on the hill. “Chiron’s a centaur,” she explained, as Jason tried to match her fast pace. “He’s our camp director. He might have some idea about you.”  
As soon as Jason saw the house, he knew he was a dead man.  
“Here we are!” Annabeth said. “The Big House, camp headquarters.”  
It didn’t look threatening, just a four-story manor painted baby blue with white trim. The wraparound porch had lounge chairs, a card table, and an empty wheelchair. Wind chimes shaped like nymphs turned into trees as they spun. The wide, open doorway looked ready to swallow him. On the highest gable, a bronze eagle weathervane spun in the wind and pointed straight in his direction, as if telling him to turn around. Every molecule in Jason’s body told him he was on enemy ground.  
“I am not supposed to be here,” he mumbled. Then he heard footsteps on the front porch. No—not footsteps—hooves.  
“Chiron!” Annabeth called. “This is Jason. We just got him here, along with two other demigods, Piper and Leo who were with him,” Annabeth explained as Chiron approached them.  
Jason backed up so fast he almost tripped. Rounding the corner of the porch was a man on horseback. Except he wasn’t on horseback—he was part of the horse. From the waist up he was human, with curly brown hair and a well-trimmed beard. He wore a T-shirt that said World’s Best Centaur, and had a quiver and bow strapped to his back. His head was so high up he had to duck to avoid the porch lights, because from the waist down, he was a white stallion.  
Chiron started to smile at Jason. Then the color drained from his face.  
“You …” The centaur’s eyes flared like a cornered animal’s. “You should be dead.”  
Chiron ordered Jason—well, invited, but it sounded like an order—to come inside the house. Annabeth followed.  
The living room looked like it had been swallowed by a rain forest. Grapevines curved up the walls and across the ceiling, which Jason found a little strange. He didn’t think plants grew like that inside, especially in the winter, but these were leafy green and bursting with bunches of red grapes.  
The centaur trotted over to an empty wheelchair in the living room. He slipped off his quiver and bow and backed up to the chair, which opened like a magician’s box. Chiron gingerly stepped into it with his back legs and began scrunching himself into a space that should’ve been much too small.  
Jason imagined a truck’s reversing noises—beep, beep, beep—as the centaur’s lower half disappeared and the chair folded up, popping out a set of fake human legs covered in a blanket, so Chiron appeared to be a regular mortal guy in a wheelchair.  
“Take a seat both of you,” Chiron said nodding toward a leather couch facing a fireplace with a crackling fire. Annabeth and he walked over to the couch and sat down.  
The old man’s eyes were as deep and dark as wells.  
“So, Jason,” he said, “would you mind telling me—ah—where you’re from?”  
“I wish I knew.” Jason told him the whole story, from waking up on the bus to crash-landing at Camp Half-Blood. He didn’t see any point in hiding the details, and Chiron was a good listener. He didn’t react to the story, other than to nod encouragingly for more.  
“I see,” Chiron said when Jason was done. “And you must have questions for me.”  
“Only one,” Jason admitted. “What did you mean when you said that I should be dead?”  
Chiron studied him with concern, as if he expected Jason to burst into flames. “My boy, do you know what those marks on your arm mean? The colour of your T-shirt? Do you remember anything?”  
Jason looked at the tattoo on his forearm: SPQR, the eagle, twelve straight lines.  
“No,” he said. “Nothing.”  
“Do you know where you are?” Chiron asked. “Do you understand what this place is, and who I am?”  
“You’re Chiron the centaur,” Jason said. “I’m guessing you’re the same one from the old stories, who used to train the Greek heroes like Heracles. This is a camp for demigods, children of the Olympian gods.”  
“So you believe those gods still exist?”  
“Yes,” Jason said immediately. “I mean, I don’t think we should worship them or sacrifice chickens to them or anything, but they’re still around because they’re a powerful part of civilization. They move from country to country as the center of power shifts—like they moved from Ancient Greece to  
Rome.”  
“I couldn’t have said it better.” Something about Chiron’s voice had changed. “So you already know the gods are real. Do you think you’ve already been claimed?”  
“Maybe,” Jason answered. “I’m not really sure.”  
Chiron waited, and Jason realized what had just happened. The centaur had switched to another language and Jason had understood, automatically answering in the same tongue.  
“Quis erat—” Jason faltered, then made a conscious effort to speak English. “What was that?”  
“You know Latin,” Chiron observed. “Most demigods recognize a few phrases, of course. It’s in their blood, but not as much as Ancient Greek. None can speak Latin fluently without practice.”  
Jason tried to wrap his mind around what that meant, but too many pieces were missing from his memory. He still had the feeling that he shouldn’t be here. It was wrong—and dangerous. But at least Chiron wasn’t threatening. In fact the centaur seemed concerned for him, afraid for his safety.  
Chiron remained silent for a while. Then he said, “I hoped that after Percy had succeeded in the Titan War and had saved Mount Olympus, we might have some peace. I might be able to enjoy one final triumph, a happy ending, and perhaps retire quietly. I should have known better. The last chapter approaches, just as it did before. The worst is yet to come.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Jason perplexed.  
“I’m afraid I can’t explain, my boy. I swore on the River Styx and on all things sacred that I would never …” Chiron said. “But I can tell you one thing- Your presence here could be a disaster.”  
“So, what do you propose to do?” said Annabeth, who was mum all this time, listening intently.  
“We’ll have to wait and see,” replied Chiron, his eyes distant. “I’ll send for you if you’re needed. Meanwhile, if you remember anything, make sure you let me know. Good day.”  
It was a signal for them to leave.  
“I’ll see you later, Chiron,” said Annabeth said and she walked off with Jason, headed to the cabins.

* * *  
_“Annabeth!” she heard Percy scream._  
_“Percy!” she called out. “Percy, where are you!?”_  
_Annabeth looked around. She was in the middle of a forest. She took out her dagger._  
_“I’m coming for you!” she called out again. She heard Percy trying to reach out for her again. She began sprinting hurriedly towards the direction from where his voice came._  
_“Percy, hang on,” she said while trying not to trip over the roots of the trees and the tall plants._  
_Then she heard a creature growl on her right. She turned instantly, brandishing the dagger defensively in front of her. A wolf appeared out of the tall bushes growling. She raised her dagger to stab the wolf, but the wolf leaped on her, pinning her down. Annabeth struggled to free herself. She heard Percy scream again._  
_“Percy!” she called back, despite the wolf breathing on her neck. Then she kicked the wolf hard with all her might. The wolf was thrown back and it squealed as it hit the earth. Annabeth got up quickly, aimed for the wolf and sent her dagger flying. It hit the wolf deep in the neck, injuring it enough to cause her no more harm. It whimpered and howled with pain. She started towards the wolf to retrieve her dagger when she heard more growls. They were coming from everywhere. She turned behind her and saw more wolves coming out of the trees and plants. They growled and snarled at her, teeth bared._  
_“Percy!” she screamed. “Percy!” she screamed again. But she heard nothing other than the deep growls and snarls._  
_They were closing in on her. There were too many of them for her to fight back. And they were closing in on her from all sides. She dared a glance at the wolf she’d injured trying to estimate if it’d be worth risking for the dagger. But it seemed several feet away, and it seemed to be going farther and farther away from her._  
_“Annabeth!” she heard someone call her. But it was not Percy, no, though it sounded very familiar._  
_“Annabeth!” the same voice called for her again._  
“Annabeth!”  
She felt someone shaking her hard by the shoulder. She squinted her eyes open. It was Greg.  
“Annabeth, do wake up. Chiron’s called for an urgent meeting. You need to leave right away,” he said.  
“What?” she said, confused, not able to take in that all that had happened was just a dream. But it had all seemed so real.  
“Chiron’s sent for you. He wants you to go to the meeting that’s taking place right now,” Greg explained patiently.  
“Uh yeah,” she said sitting up. Her head throbbed. She held her head for a while, as she watched Greg fetch her her jacket.  
“Thanks,” she muttered taking the jacket and putting it on.

* * *  
“There you are,” said Chiron as Annabeth joined the meeting. “We were waiting for you.”  
Annabeth took a seat on the ping-pong table across from Chiron. She looked around and realised that all the heads of the cabins were already present.  
“Thank you all for coming here. Now, we have a very important matter at hand. We are required to send three half-bloods from our camp on a quest to San Franciso to kill the monsters Aeshma, and Nerron. They are causing too much havoc to the life and property of the city and the surroundings. It is shall be the job of the three demigods who will be going on the quest to put a stop to this by defeating the monsters,” Chiron said.  
“Please excuse my interruption,” said Annabeth, “but the Oracle has not said anything about any quest. So how can you….”  
“Juno-” Chiron bit his lip. “Well, Hera I mean… came in my dream and she told me that three demigods from this camp would have to go on a quest and kill the monsters. She also said that the son of the King of the Gods, Jason, shall lead the quest.”  
“Oh my! Jason is a son of Zeus!? Oh thank heavens’ he is not a child of Aphrodite,” said Drew putting on an expression of relief.  
“Jason!? You mean the blonde demigod who arrived at our camp today?”  
“But how is it that he doesn’t remember that he isn’t claimed?”  
“He doesn’t know anything other than his name. How can he lead the quest?”  
“Who do you think he’ll take with him?”  
“Silence!” Chiron ordered. “So, as I was saying, Jason shall lead the quest with two other demigods and they shall travel through the labyrinth to reach San Francisco. He shall choose who the other two demigods are. Annabeth, as leader of camp, I’d like you to go see him and tell him about all of this and ask him to make his decision soon. The sooner he leaves for the quest, the better.”  
“Yes, it shall be done, Chiron,” said Annabeth.  
“Meeting dismissed,” said Chiron.  
Everyone began to stir from their chairs and started to leave. But Chiron noticed that Annabeth was lingering behind. Once everyone had left except for Annabeth and himself, Annabeth approached him.  
“Anything wrong, Annabeth?” Chiron asked concerned.  
“Well, Chiron, I had a dream,” replied Annabeth.  
“And, what did you see in the dream?” he asked.  
Annabeth explained what had happened in her dream. She in a forest, Percy calling for her, a wolf trying to attack her, she fighting it, and then more wolves closing in from all sides, how they almost got her, and her waking up.  
“What I thought to have happened seems to be true after all,” he said his eyes distant.  
“What do you mean?” asked Annabeth.  
Chiron just sighed in response.  
“You know something!” accused Annabeth. “You know something about Percy’s whereabouts, but you’re not telling me!”  
“Annabeth, it’s not what it seems like…”  
“I don’t care! You do know something, don’t you?”  
“Annabeth, I can’t….”  
“Don’t you!?”  
“Well, umm…”  
“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t!”  
“I’m terribly sorry…”  
“NO! No, Chiron. You know where Percy is, and you choose not to tell me? Let alone telling me, you are not even sending him any help!”  
“Annabeth, I’m not supposed to tell-“  
“I don’t care what you’re supposed to do, or not supposed to do! I want Percy back! I already almost lost him once when we were sent into that goddamned labyrinth! And I can’t lose him again!”  
“Calm down…”  
“No I shan’t! I shan’t calm down till I find Percy! And no matter what you do or don’t do, I shan’t stop trying to find him! Even if it takes all my life!” shouted Annabeth.  
And with that, she stormed towards the door and Chiron watched her head for her cabin.

 

* * *

Jason sat by the canoe lake with Piper and Leo, skipping pebbles in the water when he noticed Annabeth approaching him.  
“Hey,” said Annabeth as she sat beside him. “I have a few things to tell you, Jason.”  
“Oh,” said Piper getting up. “Leo and I will see you later then, Jason,” she added brushing the earth off her knees.  
“No, wait. Please don’t go,” said Jason. “I mean, it’s okay if they’re here, isn’t it?” he added quickly looking at Annabeth.  
“They can stay. It’s all right,” said Annabeth.  
Piper smiled in gratitude as she and Leo sat down.  
“Jason, I found out whose son you are. You happen to be a son of-“  
“Zeus,” Jason finished for Annabeth.  
“You knew?” asked Annabeth surprised.  
“I didn’t know, but it just kinda hit me now,” said Jason.  
“Can you explain further?” asked Annabeth.  
“I don’t know how I said it before I even realised what I was saying. It’s like… I always knew, somewhere in the back of my mind. And now, it just came out in words,” explained Jason.  
Annabeth didn’t look satisfied. Neither did Piper and Leo.  
“See, I know I should not be here. I know I don’t belong here. I know I shouldn’t be wearing this orange coloured T-shirt. It all feels very wrong, but I don’t know why. Yet I know I’m right all the same. I’m not able to explain why I’m feeling like this. Same with my realizing I’m a son of Zeus. I’m not able to explain. Leave alone explain, I myself am not able to even understand. Nothing makes sense to me,” sighed Jason.  
Piper lay her hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, Jason, I’m sure things will be okay soon,” she said though it seemed to Annabeth she didn’t fully believe in what she was saying.  
“Jason, as I was saying, you’re a son of Zeus,” continued Annabeth. “And you are supposed to lead a quest.”  
“A quest? I don’t even remember properly who I am. How am I supposed to lead a quest?” asked Jason confused.  
Annabeth told him everything Chiron had said at the meeting.  
“So, who do you prefer to take along?” she asked when she was done explaining.  
Jason instantly looked at Leo and Piper. “I’d like to take them,” he decided.  
“Sorry, chap, but I can’t come. I’ve _things_ to do,” said Leo.  
“ _Things_ , eh?” asked Piper. Leo laughed.  
Jason looked slightly disappointed.  
“Piper?” asked Jason.  
“Of course. I’m in. You can always count on me” said Piper.  
Jason smiled. “Thank you,” he said.  
“No need of it,” said Piper.  
“Annabeth, will you please come along?” asked Jason. “If that’s okay I mean,” he added quickly.  
“What? Me? I have to go into that godforsaken labyrinth again? Oh darn!” she said slapping her forehead.  
“So, you can’t?” asked Jason dejected.  
“No no,” said Annabeth quickly. “I didn’t mean that. I’ll come,” she said.  
“Thank you,” said Jason gratefully.

“Chiron said the earlier we leave, the better. So I think it’s best if we leave tomorrow at dawn,” said Annabeth after a while.  
“I am sorry, but did Chiron say _Jason_ would lead the quest, or _you_?” asked Leo sarcastically.  
“As camp leader, it is my duty to see that things are done on time,” replied Annabeth defensively.  
Piper looked at Leo disapprovingly. Leo stuck his tongue out.  
“Okay, I guess that settles it. Piper and Annabeth, be ready by tomorrow dawn. We shall leave for the quest then,” said Jason getting up and brushing the earth off his jeans and Piper watched him head for the cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to San Francisco, guys, so please excuse me if it's not accurate, though I have tried my level best.

Jason checked his reflection in Zeus’ shield one last time as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He felt stiff and his eyes looked puffy. He hadn’t been able to get any sleep last night in that cold, dark cabin with Daddy Zeus staring at him all the time.  
Except for the cot that the other campers had brought him, the cabin had no regular furniture—no chairs, tables, or dressers. As far as Jason could tell, it didn’t even have a bathroom.  
He heaved a sigh as he made his way out. 

It was a clear morning. The first traces of sunlight were seeping through. Other campers would be having their lessons today- flying the pegasi, practicing archery, scaling the lava wall, the usual. Meanwhile, he would be heading underground with Piper and Annabeth.  
Jason trudged towards Annabeth and Piper, who were already there waiting for him. Chiron stood with the other campers who’d come to wish them well.  
Annabeth was doing one last check on her supply pack. When Jason came over, she frowned.  
“Jason, you look terrible,” she remarked.  
Before Jason could say anything, Nyssa came over running, holding a wooden box.  
“Jason! Piper!” she panted opening the wooden box. “These are for you,” she said.  
Inside the wooden box lay a beautiful dagger and a celestial bronze sword.  
Piper reached for the dagger. She took it in her hands and examined it.  
“It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed checking her reflection on the blade of the dagger.  
“That belonged to Helen,” Annabeth remarked.  
“Helen? You mean the Helen of Troy?” asked Piper surprised.  
“Yeah,” Annabeth replied. “She never fought with it though. She mostly used it to check her reflection. It’s called Katoptris, by the way.”  
Piper continued admiring the beautiful dagger.  
“Jason?” said Nyssa offering the wooden box to him.  
Before Jason realised what he was doing, he reached into his pocket and took out the silver coin that had been there ever since he could remember. He flipped it and it flashed in the air, and when he caught it in his hand, he was holding a lance—a rod of gold about seven feet long, with a spear tip at one end.  
Nyssa backed up with a start.  
The other demigods gasped.  
“Um … sorry,” said Jason lowering his lance.  
“Oh… Well, then I guess this sword’s of no use to you,” said Nyssa and she joined the other campers, closing the box.  
“Well, it appears you are ready!” said Chiron trotting over. He tried to sound upbeat but Annabeth could tell he was anxious. “Take care, and good luck.”  
Leo stepped out of the crowd of campers. He came over to Piper.  
“I’ll be fine, Leo,” said Piper as he engulfed her into a hug. He then came over to Jason and gave him a thump on the back.  
“I’ll see you soon. Okay?” he said.  
Jason nodded. “Take care.”  
“You too,” said Leo.  
Jason spotted Drew fall out of the crowd. She sashayed over to Jason. “Take care, sweetie,” she said. “Oh I’m going to miss you so much!”  
Jason looked away clearly uncomfortable.  
Piper rolled her eyes. “Let’s umm… Let’s get going, shall we?” she offered.  
Drew scowled at Piper. “Bye,” she winked at him, and joined the crowd of campers.  
The trio walked over to the rocks.  
Suddenly, Jason stopped in his tracks, his eyes distant.  
“I have a sister,” he muttered in a trance.  
“What?” said Annabeth.  
“I have a sister,” he repeated.  
Annabeth and Piper exchanged glances.  
“Her name?” asked Annabeth.  
“I don’t know. I just know that I have a sister,” he replied.  
“Elder or younger?”  
“Elder, I think.”  
“The only other child of Zeus I know is Thalia. Ever heard of her?”  
Jason shook his head uncertainly.  
“Well, she’s with the hunters now. And even if you did know her, it’s impossible for you to have met her. She never mentioned a brother,” said Annabeth.  
Jason scratched his head. Nothing made sense to him. “Maybe my sister is a child of my mother and my step-dad,” he guessed.  
“Maybe,” said Annabeth.  
Jason seemed lost. “This is just like my realising that I’m a son of Zeus. And just like my knowing that I shouldn’t be here and this is not where I belong. It’s all the same. I have no idea. None at all,” he tried to explain.  
Piper looked at Jason, her face filled with concern. “Jason, don’t worry. I’m quite sure everything will make sense to you soon,” she said placing an arm on his shoulder.  
Jason didn’t say anything.  
“If you remember anything more, tell me immediately, please,” said Annabeth.  
Jason nodded.  
Annabeth heard the sound of hooves approaching them.  
“Anything wrong?” Chiron inquired.  
Annabeth quickly told him everything. Chiron seemed lost in thought when she was done.  
“I think we should leave. It’s getting late,” said Annabeth.  
“Uh… yeah, of course,” said Chiron still seeming lost.  
“Let’s go, then,” said Annabeth.  
“Goodbye sunshine,” said Piper and together, the three of them descended into the darkness.

 

* * * 

Annabeth stumbled out of the labyrinth coughing. Her eyes took time to adjust to the glare of the sun. When it did, Annabeth stood and looked around taking it all in. She walked a few steps forward breathing deeply. She looked back and noticed Jason helping Piper out.  
Piper had hurt her leg when she was fighting a giant in the labyrinth. She had lunged for the giant’s thigh, stabbing it deep, but when she landed she had heard her leg crack. Ambrosia had helped, of course, but only to an extent. More Ambrosia was needed to heal her leg completely, but she couldn’t take anymore since too much of it would burn her.  
Annabeth checked her watch as Piper and Jason approached her. It showed 5: 30 p.m.  
Jason walked towards Annabeth supporting Piper with his arms round her shoulder. As Piper leaned into his chest, he felt his heart flutter. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and smirked. Gods, he really must have been blushing a lot.  
“What next?” asked Piper as she came over to Annabeth limping.  
“Chiron said that the monsters could be found in the Baker Beach,” she replied as she unzipped her supply pack and began shuffling through the contents. After a few seconds of searching she came out with a map.  
Annabeth rolled out the map and asked Piper to hold it for her, for Jason didn’t seem very happy about holding the map since that would mean letting Piper go from his arms.  
“Okay,” said Annabeth clearing her throat. “So this is Baker beach,” she said pointing her finger near the coast of the San Francisco map. “Now, the question is, how do we get to Baker Beach?”  
“First things first,” interrupted Jason. “Let us find out where exactly we are.”  
Annabeth looked around. A young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a green tank top and pink shorts and sunglasses was passing by near them.  
“Excuse me,” she called out to the woman.  
The woman stopped and looked.  
“Could you tell us where we are?” asked Annabeth  
“What?” asked the woman puzzled.  
“Umm… Sorry. I’m Annabeth. We’re from New York and we don’t know our surroundings very well. So, could you please tell us where we are?” repeated Annabeth.  
“Emily. Emily Anderson,” said the woman. “Well, you are in Union Square, San Francisco. Are you children lost or anything?”  
“No… We’re okay,” said Annabeth. “Thanks,” she added hastily.  
“Sure?” Emily asked.  
“Err… could you tell us how we could get to Baker Beach, please?” interrupted piper. “That would be really helpful.”  
“Well… You could go there by walk, but you really do not want to walk that far,” said Emily.  
“Then? What do you think is the easiest way to get there?” asked Jason.  
“Umm… the easiest way would be to take the Muni,” said Emily. “The Muni 29, I think it's the 29-Sunset that takes you right there.”  
“Muni?” asked Piper as Annabeth fished out a notepad and a ball point pen from her bag and jotted down what Emily had told them.  
“The bus,” explained Emily.  
“What’s the time, by the way?” asked Annabeth.  
Emily glanced at her cell phone.  
“7: 05,” she said.  
“Uh-huh,” said Annabeth setting her watch. “And date?”  
“August 20,” said Emily.  
“What?” gasped Annabeth. Piper and Jason gaped. A week! It had been a week since they’d left!  
Emily raised her brows.  
“Thanks a lot,” said Annabeth hastily, offering her hand.  
“You’re welcome,” said Emily as she shook hands with Annabeth. “Have a good day,” she added and she continued her way.

“How could it have been a week since we left?” asked Jason nonplussed after Emily had gone.  
“Time runs faster in the labyrinth,” Annabeth explained as she unzipped her supply bag. She cringed as she looked at the ball point pen while putting it back. It reminded her of Percy’s Riptide. She put it in quickly and zipped the bag blinking away her tears, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
“Shall we go?” asked Jason.  
Annabeth nodded and together they walked to the bus stand to catch the Muni 29.

* * *

Jason reached for the silver coin and flipped it. The next moment, he was holding a lance in his hand. They had just gotten off the Muni and had noticed two huge forms in the distance, which they assumed were the monsters they were supposed to kill.  
Annabeth drew out her dagger and Piper the Katoptris.  
The three of them hurried towards the monsters Aeshma and Nerron, Piper being helped by Jason.  
Almost halfway there, they noticed one monster become dust and evaporate.  
But that can’t happen unless someone’s killed it, Annabeth thought. But who could’ve killed it?  
But still, they continued on their way.  
As they drew closer, Annabeth noticed that two people were fighting the monster that was alive. One was a girl with braided dark hair and the other was a blonde guy and they wore purple T-shirts.  
The monster was over 8 feet tall, muscular and ivory-skinned. He carried a flail and wore a white loincloth around his waist. He was completely bald except for a long braid at the back of his head that reached his waist. He had piercings for his ears and nose. The purple clad kids were trying hard to finish him off, but the monster was putting up an impressive fight. Annabeth ran off to join them.  
“Piper, you’re hurt. You need not fight with us. Annabeth and I have got it all covered,” said Jason.  
“No way! You expect me to simply stand and watch while the two of you put yourselves in danger trying to kill him?” said Piper instantly.  
Suddenly, Jason dropped his lance, his eyes distant.  
“Jason?” said Piper holding his arm.  
“I know that dark-haired girl fighting the monster,” he said in a state of shock.


End file.
